The Price Of Ignoring A Warning
by The Dragon Nidhogg
Summary: Stoick gathered most of the tribe and sailed off with Toothless to the nest. He ignored his son's pleas to listen to him about the monster that dwells in Helheim's Gate. And this time Astrid doesn't inspire Hiccup to go after them. In the end everyone wil
1. Chapter 1

**I am so happy that you decided to read this story. I am going to try to update it at least twice a week. This idea had been in my head ever since I first read The Choice, by reens. If you haven't read it yet I highly recommend it, as it is one of the best stories for HTTYD and has some of the most favorites of HTTYD stories on FanFiction. I originally got the idea from the scene were Stoick decides to sail to the nest.**

 **The next paragraph is a spoiler for The Choice so if you don't want it spoiled skip it.**

 ***Spoiler Begins***

 **I originally got the idea from the scene were Stoick decides to sail to the nest. Unlike in most stories involving Stoick ignoring Hiccup and sailing to the nest, in this one Stoick understands the situation and is proud of Hiccup. He leaves Gobber behind to train Hiccup and Hiccup realizes that he essentially killed his own tribe. In the end Hiccup goes after them similarly to the movie and it made me think about what would happen if he didn't save them. A big reason this story made me think about it was because Toothless wasn't in danger. I could never write a story where Toothless died without Hiccup. I can barley consider writing them dying if they die together. So I eventually decided to try out this idea.**

 ***Spoiler Over***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. I only wish I did.**

* * *

 **Gobber POV**

Gobber watched the waves as they crashed against the ships of the Berkian fleet. Gobber was aware of Stoick's plan. It actually seemed rather simple, the old Viking fallback. The dragon leads them to nest and they kill most of the dragons while the rest  
flee, flying far away to another nest. This was what their tribe had been trying to achieve for 7 generations. Every member of this expedition was going to be heroes. However despite all the reasons he should be ecstatic, he felt doubt and nervousness  
growing within him. It was not the live night fury next to him on the ship, nor was it the previous failed nest hunts. His doubt stemmed from the one who had unwillingly given Stoick this idea and the means to enact it. His apprentice and Stoick's  
son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

After the night fury had been pinned down in the arena, the heir had been held back by a few Vikings to stop him from trying to help the night fury he had apparently befriended. Once the dragon had been locked away, Stoick had dragged his son to the great  
hall and even then the village could hear the chief's shouts of outrage. When Stoick had emerged he had order the ships to be prepped and the night fury restrained and place on a ship. He explained his idea to the village and the preparation began  
with a frenzy. However when asked about what would be done with Hiccup, Stoick simply stated he would dealt with after. Gobber could see in his friend's eyes that he felt betrayal for the actions of his son and at the same time regret for how he had  
lashed out at the last member of his family.

As Gobber worked to restrain the night fury and load it on the ship, he noticed Hiccup looking down on them from the cliffs. His face seemed to hold a type of sorrow and pain. He had lost everything and yet that didn't seem to be the reason for his pain.  
Obviously the boy was pained that he couldn't help the dragon he seemed to care for, but there was more to it. He looked like he was watching them walk to their death. Gobber knew more about Hiccup than any other Viking. And everything he knew about  
the heir said that the child honestly believed he would never see them again. In that moment Gobber felt a bit of doubt in this nest hunt.

The moment quickly past however, as Gobber was called to help load more of the ships. Even after he turned away though, those emerald eyes kept staring at him.

* * *

After over an hour of sailing the mists of Helhiem's Gate stands before fleetdrifts closertoward theshroud of heavy fog, looking to all like the doorto another ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately.  
Nothing remains  
but the eerie creaking of wood on water. Stock stands at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the  
gunwale, then looks back at Night fury impatientlyimpatiently. Gobber perks up when Stoick shouts out orders. 

"Sound your positions. Stay within earshot."

The air is filled with the faded shouts as various ships sound off. After a time Gobber nervouslyapproaches Stoick.

"Listen, Stoick, Iwas  
overhearing some of the men just  
now and, well, some of them are  
wondering what it is we're up to  
here. Notme of course! I know  
you're always the man with the plan,but some, not me, are wondering  
if there is in fact a plan at all? And Whatit might be?"

"Find the best and take it." Stoick replies not taking his eyes off the distant fog.

"Ah,of course,the old Viking fallback. Send 'em running. Nice and simple."

Suddenly the dragon jerks its head up looking almost possessed in Gobber'seye.

Stoical shushes his and heads to the tiller following the movements of the dragons head.

Hours drift by avoiding rock spires and sea stacks. Finally the shadow of island with nothing but a massive mountain appears before them. However unlike Stoick, Gobber doesn't feel joy at their success, this place felt wrong almost like they should be here. He shakes it off, quickly though. After all, Vikings aren't supposed to feel fear.

* * *

Gobber was surprised when Stoick gave him his orders after arriving at the nest. Gobber and thirty other men had been ordered to take half of the fleet and sail to the other side of the island. Stoick wanted to make sure that after the battle they would  
still have ships to sail back with. If the ship were burned down then they would be trapped on the island. In addition, the ships would include most of the provisions, as well as the night fury. Gobber and the men were there to protect the ships from  
any dragons that ended up straying from the fight. He was slightly upset at the fact he wouldn't be fighting, but unlike most Gobber understood the importance of this position. After all it doesn't matter if they stop the dragon raids if most of Berk  
dies stranded on a desolate island.

So here he was standing guard with his small group of men. A few were healers ready to tend to the injured when the battle ended, while the rest were warriors. They stood on the decks of the ships, prepared to deal with the dragons that would likely escape  
the main force.

Suddenly a loud crash echoed across the island. Seconds later a wave of dragons could be seen spilling out from the other side of the mountain. Strangely the beasts appeared to be flying away. Confusion beset Gobber and was quickly replaced by worry as  
a loud roar broke through the quiet, misty air. In that moment Gobber began worry. He had trained Vikings for years and had seen, and fought, nearly ever dragon imaginable, but never had he heard a creature like that. What had they done?

* * *

noshade=""

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and tell me what I could do to improve the next chapter. If you believe that there is a grammatical error that I missed or a mistake in my writing please feel free to let me know in a review. Please favorite and I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stoic POV

The eerie, phantasmal mist of Helheim's fluttered around him like the spirits of the damned. Stoic watched as a stone beach seemed to fade into existence in front of the fleet. As he felt the ship stop, he leaped past the bow and took the first step on Dragon Island. He eyes dart across the stone cliffs of the mountain, just catching a colorful wing darting into one of the many crevices.

"We're here," he whispered to himself. The cursed demon his traitorous son had befriended of had led them into the nest.

"Land on the Beach and begin assembling the catapult!" Stoic shouted to his men. The order was repeated has the message was called down the line. The final battle was finally upon them.

Stoic might have been brave but he wasn't foolish. He planned on not only defeating the demons who had robbed him of his family, but returning home with as few casualties as possible.

' _And deal with my son…'_ he thought to himself. No not now! Think about the pain of betrayal later, focus on the battle now.

The Berkians had set up battlements and catapults. They were almost ready. Stoic had selected a small group of Vikings, including Gobber, to take half of the 20 ship fleet to the other side of the island. That way even if the other ships were destroyed by dragon fire they could still sail home. About 30 men accompanied Gobber to guard the vulnerable ship from any dragons that stray too far from the battle.

One of the ships held the night fury that had led them here. They would return home with it to learn what weaknesses it had. Maybe he could convince Hiccup to take the dragons head, reclaim some measure of honor. Yes. Hiccup would do it and then they could forget he ever try to go against them. Stoic could finally train his son to be a true Viking.

His forces behind him have been readied. They watched as held his hand out, waiting for the signal. And as his hand fell forward, the catapults launched their payload. Bombarding the mountain with enough force to cave the wall in. Another projectile was launched, this one alight with flames. It sailed through tunnel revealing the hundreds of dragon clinging to the walls. With a roar he rushed forward swinging at the clouds of wings and scales that blurred past him. However, his hammer met only air and the heat of dragon fire was strangely absent. The wave of dragons ended, flying past without a fight and as they left his men cheered in their apparent victory.

' _This is wrong. It could never be so easy. They didn't even fight.'_ Stoic thought to himself as dread gathered and grew within his mind. _'Why? Why did they simply run away?'_

Suddenly the earth shuddered and his son's words echoed through his mind.

 _There's something else on their island…No dad you don't understand…It's like nothing you've ever seen…I promise you can't win this one… Dad please…For once in your life would you please just listen to me…_

It was in that instance that the first seed of doubt planted itself in Stoics mind, but it came far too late.

"This isn't over! Form your ranks and hold together!" he shouted and seconds later the side of the mountain exploded outward. Stoic had managed to get back with all of his men as a creature emerged from the hail of ruble.

It was like something out of a nightmare. A massive behemoth of a dragon with armored skin and topped with a crown of blood red spikes. Its eye was like the eye of Níðhöggr itself. And in that moment, a horrible realization became clear to Stoic.

Hiccup hadn't been trying to protect the dragons from Berk. He was trying to protect Berk from this monstrosity. Stoic suddenly felt something he had only felt once before, on the night Valka was taken from him. For the second time in his life, Stoic the Vast felt true terror.


End file.
